This invention relates to an improvement in a system for optimizing data transmission associated with addressable-buffer devices, such as that disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 827,767, filed Feb 7, 1986,now U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,137 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. Said co-pending application is incorporated by reference herein.
The system disclosed in the above-cited co-pending application is one for optimizing the telecommunication of formatted data streams between a host computer, on the one hand, and a device that notes the data stream content in an addressable buffer, on the other. The device may be, for example, a screen-type display terminal, a printer, or other apparatus. The host and device may be in close physical proximity, as in the case of a local terminal at the site of the host, or they may be physically remote, as in the case of a dial-up terminal used to communicate with the host.